parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Human Sheriffs (Monsters University)
The Human Sheriffs are the minior villains in the 2013 Disney/Pixar's film, Monsters University. History Sulley is looking for Mike inside the cabin until he hears the siren of the police car. He looks outside and sees the the girls talking to their mothers all abot Mike. And he sees the sheriff. He uses the window to go through. But when he finaly came out, the sheriffs saw him! They thought Sulley was a bear. Sulley runs away from the sheriffs and he finaly reaches the beach and found Mike. Minutes later, the shriffs reaches the beach and they found Sulley and Mike. Sulley runs off and Mike hids behind. Sulley looks back, but Mike wants him to go, so Sulley did. As Sulley runs away, Mike sees the sheriffs run past him, looking for Sulley. Mike sets off to the cliff where Sulley arrives. He tries to climb, but he couldn't. At last, Mike arrives, on top of the cliff, helping Sulley up on top. The ran towards the cabin and tries to return back to the monster world, but when they open the closet door, they discover that the monster world is gone, it was Dean Hardscrabble shuting the door off until the authorities arrive. Now, Mike and Sulley are trapped in the human world! They kept open and close the door, thinking the exit would come back, but it was no use. The suddenly feel the shriffs found them. Sulley wants to run away, but Mike made a dision. He orders Sulley to let the sheriffs come and said that if Sulley will really scare them, they can generate enough scream to power the door from this side, because Mike read every book about scaring ever written. Sulley thinks that the sheriffs are adults. He dosen't want to scare them, but Mike said "Yes, you can!", because he is Sulley's assistant and tells him to follow his lead. After Mike and Sulley reaches the top of the ceiling, the sheriffs enters the cabin, looking for them. They hears the stange noise. Mike counts three, but makes a mute voice, just to make sure the sheriffs can't hear him, and the door is closed. The sheriffs sees the jukebox is playing, then stops and they seas the doll moving saying "Mama". They hear Mike running past them and Sulley scratches the wood. They saw the beds are knocked down. Soon, Mike jumps down on the floor from the ceiling. He picks up the fishing pole and puts the hook in the bed bottom pole and pulls the string and the sheriffs hears it. Sulley faces the sheriffs and he is ready to scare them. Mike grabs the string of the fishing pole to tripped the sheriffs and Sulley roars out loud and all the shriffs shrieks out loud, and the red light on door is back on. After Sulley roars, the sheriffs ran away, shrieking. Mike and Sulley runs towards the closet and when they finaly came, out, the door explodes. Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Cops Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters